


Lost and Found

by chucklesisme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Kid Fic, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucklesisme/pseuds/chucklesisme
Summary: He was just trying to help! Honestly, what did his dad expect? I mean, he’s only human after all, and- it’s just- he’d seen that puppy all alone and he couldn’t just leave it there! What kind of monster did his dad think he was, leaving a puppy all alone.ORStiles finds a puppy.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> massive thanks to @ladydrace for the beta and for being so helpful when I got stuck

It had happened like these things often do. He’d been saying goodbye to Scott at the corner of the park down the road when he’d spotted a puppy sniffing a tree a few meters away. There had been nobody else around, so, naturally, he’d picked up the dog and taken him home. 

He probably should have taken the dog to his dad instead of sneaking it into his room, but in his defence, he’d always wanted a dog.

“Stiles, what is that?” his dad asked, carefully lifting the hood up of the jersey the puppy had decided to snuggle up in. 

“What’s what?” Stiles replied nervously. He knew leaving his room to get a snack was a mistake, but he might have gotten away with it had the puppy not decided that Stiles leaving was an absolute travesty and started yapping his little head off. He might have even gotten away with it had his dad been downstairs watching the game like he was _supposed_ to be doing instead of _working_ in his office.

The Sheriff looked up at his son and gave him a _look_. “Well, son. I don’t remember obtaining a dog… And this here, looks like a dog.” 

“Are you sure you don’t remember that, Dad?” Stiles tried, before cringing and trying again- “I mean, you’ve always wanted a dog, haven’t you Dad?” Yes, that sounded better. 

Maybe. 

“No, son.”

“Well, I-”

“Stiles, don’t make me call the cops,” his dad joked, as the puppy licked his hand.

“ _Ha ha_ ,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. 

The puppy stumbled to its feet, made its way over to where Stiles was standing and started sniffing at his socked feet before whining and looking up at him with the cutest green eyes he’d ever seen. 

“C’mon dad, how could I resist this little fella…” Stiles said, as he picked up the small dog and snuggled him against his chest.

“Careful now, kid. He’s probably got a family lookin’ for him” his dad warned, as he stood up. “Don’t want you getting attached, we’ll need to take him home.”

“But Daaaad,” Stiles whined, looking up at his father and pouting dramatically. 

“Now, Stiles, you know we can’t keep that puppy. He’s somebody else’s dog and they’re gonna be missing him! How would you feel if somebody just took your dog home and never tried to return him,” John said seriously.

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have a dog,” Stiles grumbled, staring down at the dog and sighing sadly. 

“C’mon kid, lets take that pup downstairs and see if that collar has a name on it…” his dad replied, patting Stiles on the back before heading downstairs.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the puppy in his arms before following his dad down to the kitchen where the Sheriff was grabbing the phone book and plunking it down onto the counter. 

“Alright, kid. What does it say?” his father asked, looking up at him with the phone in his hand.

Stiles flipped the tag that was hanging off the collar of the puppy and read the name out loud-

“Hale.”

-

Laura paced the foyer and huffed loudly as she spun around to look at Peter again. “But he was definitely there when we were walking by the park, right?!” Laura asked nervously. 

“I don’t know, Laur-” Peter replied, staring at the phone and hoping it would ring before the rest of the family got home. When his older sister Talia had let him come and stay for the summer he’s pretty sure she didn’t think he’d lose her youngest son. He’s also pretty sure that when she’d suggested that he and Laura take Derek for a walk today she hadn’t meant in his wolf form… In his defence though, she hadn’t been very specific about that. 

It’s just, it’s hard to keep an eye on the little guy when he’s running around and sniffing _every_ tree, flower and bush they passed on their way back to the Hale house. And Derek’s a handful, sure, but at sixteen Peter should have been able to keep an eye on him. _Shit_. His sister was going to kill him for this one.

Just as Peter started considering all the ways he could talk himself out of the situation the phone rang.

He sighed before picking up the phone. “Hale residence,” he chimed cheerfully, hoping that it wasn’t Talia, calling to check up on them. 

He looked over at Laura as he listened to a man on the other end of the line ask if his parents were home. “No, sir. My parents aren’t home.” And see, that wasn’t a lie, since he didn’t even live here.

The man explained how his son had found a lost puppy with their name on the tag, and Peter immediately assured him that they’d be right over to pick Derek up. Hanging up the phone with a sigh of relief, he turned to Laura, who’d been listening in on the whole thing.

“Do you think he’ll stay in wolf form until we get there?” Laura asked.

“I dunno, we better get over there,” he replied as he grabbed the keys for his brother in law’s car from where they were hanging above the phone.

“You’re not supposed to drive yet, Peter. Not after last time-” Laura said, as she hurried after him. 

“Well, I don’t think it’ll be coming up in any conversations at the dinner table, Laur,” he snarked “Unless, you plan on telling your mom you lost your brother?”

Laura huffed, annoyed at her uncle.

“Besides, I replaced that mailbox. I don’t see what the big deal was…”

“Gee, maybe that dent you left in the side of my dad’s car-” Laura laughed at him.

“Lets just go” 

-

Stiles was sitting next to the big front window in the lounge, waiting for the owners of the puppy to come pick it up. He’d been sitting there for about ten minutes after his dad had hung up the phone, saying his goodbyes to the cute pup in his lap when he noticed a black car pull into the driveway. 

“I guess this is it, bud. We’ll probably never see each other again,” Stiles sighed, looking down at the puppy as it pushed its head into his hand and whined sadly. 

Stiles hopped up as the doorbell rang and walked over to where his father was opening the door to two teenagers, standing on the porch. He watched his father chat with the young people, silent for once in his life. 

“So anyways, thanks so much for finding our dog,” the girl said, someone finally directing a comment at him. Stiles frowned, and hid himself halfway behind his dad.

“I guess he’s a bit shy now,” the Sheriff replied for him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Stiles leant his head against his dad’s side and waited gloomily for the two people in front of him to take away his new friend. 

“Well, we do appreciate it,” the boy said, as he picked the dog up and stepped back. 

Stiles watched as the two teenagers said their goodbyes to his father and walked back to their car, the puppy sticking its head up over the boy’s shoulder and whining sadly at Stiles as they walked away.

-

A few days later…

Stiles was down at the park again, waiting for Scott to get home from the shops with his mom. He was hanging upside down from the side of the monkey bars when he spotted the two teenagers from a few days earlier, only this time they had a young boy, around the same age as him walking with them. 

He jumped down from the monkey bars and started to run over to them. He _really_ wanted to know how their puppy was doing. “Hey!” he called out, to get their attention. 

“Hey, kid.” The girl smiled at him.

“How’s your puppy doing?” Stiles asked, as the younger boy with them perked up at the sight of him.

“Uhhh, we had to get rid of him…” the older boy said, shrugging nonchalantly.

“What, why?!” Stiles asked, affronted on the puppy’s behalf. 

“Allergies, man.” the older boy shrugged again.

“But hey,” the girl interrupted. “Maybe you two could go play together,” she said as she pushed the younger boy in front of her closer to Stiles. 

Stiles looked over at the dark haired boy who was smiling brightly at him. “Sure…” he said as he stepped back and started walking with them over to the playground. 

“What’s your name anyways?” Stiles asked.

“Derek,” the boy replied.

His eyes sparkled, the most beautiful shade of green.


End file.
